Most computer systems use objects of one or more kinds. Objects have in the past been formulated with a complexity ranging from less complex ones (i.e., corresponding to a relatively simple object model) to more sophisticated ones, where the object model provides for a multitude of capabilities. Instances of objects are typically created, used and stored in computer systems for one or more purposes. Modifications can also be performed according to the specifics of the particular implementation.
When object instances are stored, it is sometimes necessary or desired to search for contents of one or more objects. For example, a sales system for an online bookstore can be organized around a database that contains book objects representing the various available books. A user can then be provided with the ability to search the database for books that meet one or more criteria entered by the user. Performing such a query and responding to it can involve a search of one or more book objects in the database.